clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Champion
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Over the wall and at them! The Royal Champion is only afraid of four things, and the enemy isn't one of them. She attacks with her spear at short range and throws her shield to take down defenses once her Seeking Shield ability is unlocked!" ---- Skins ---- *'Summary' **The Royal Champion is the fourth hero in the game. Her health is not the largest but she targets defenses and can jump over Walls. **She throws her spear to attack enemy buildings. **She is automatically summoned once the Royal Champion Altar is constructed, which is available at Town Hall 13. **Like the other heroes, the Royal Champion only needs to be summoned once but will have to spend some time regenerating her health if she is damaged during a battle. If you attack a village while she is still regenerating, the Altar will be empty and she will not defend. ***Like other heroes, she is not upgraded in the Laboratory but rather upgraded with a Builder. **The Royal Champion's regeneration time after a battle depends on how much damage she took during the battle: if she survives the battle unscathed, she will be ready to fight again immediately, but the more she is damaged, the more time she will need to regenerate. The more the Royal Champion is upgraded, the more time she will need in order to fully regenerate her health. ***Hero regeneration after a Multiplayer Battle starts as soon as the player starts to search for a Multiplayer opponent. So, if the player spent some time searching for an opponent to attack before completing an attack, part of the regeneration will be completed by the time the player returns to his/her village. However, if the player cancels the attack by pressing "End Battle" before completing an attack, the regeneration will be reset. This effect is more noticeable in the highest leagues where a significant amount of time can be spent searching for such opponents. **Her Seeking Shield ability will recover a large chunk of her health and throws a seeking shield that prioritizes defenses. It will seek four targets, dealing a large amount of damage to each, regardless of distance and like all other Heroes, her ability gets stronger every 5th level. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Seeking Shield can one shot weak defenses such as the Cannon. ***This allows the Royal Champion to set up funnels. **Similar to the Archer Queen Walk, the Royal Champion can be assisted by multiple Healers in a Royal Champion Walk. ***As with the Archer Queen, this is useful for taking out outer buildings before the main attack. *'Defensive Strategy' **Place her inside the base where only tank troops can make it through so she can kill them easily. ---- *'Trivia' **The Royal Champion was revealed with the Town Hall 13 teaser trailer, but only her chin and her waist are visible. Another teaser picture showed her blue hair and her golden headband, both times with other heroes in their full portrait, and the Royal Champion's photo being torn. **Her "Seeking Shield" ability is very similar to Captain America's shield throw. **This Hero could be named after a Clash Royale league. **The hero's name is labeled as 'warriorprincess' in the game's files. **The Royal champion's spear throw has a range of two tiles. Seeking Shield Ability Category:Troops Category:Dark Elixir Troops Category:Heroes Category:Special Abilities Category:Home Village